An Addition to the Family Portrait
by SuperTeenNewsieAvengerGal
Summary: Being welcomed into a family felt good. Sure, a family that only included a mother and her son, but it was a start. They've been far more accepting of me than my real parents were. I mean, not many kids can turn paper into butterflies, right?
1. The Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I only own the characters that you do not recognize. **

**Note: If you have read any of my other stories, I apologize. Most of them have the whole "older brother protects younger sister" thing. Yeah, that's what this one is too. This chapter is in Seamus Finnigan's POV. I AM TERRIBLE OF CAPTURING THE IRISH ACCENT IN MY WRITING! **

**Please review! I love criticism on my work to make it better!**

Chapter One: The Request

"SEAMUS! Wake up!"

I looked at the clock. 6:15 am. _Me bloody Mam's trying to kill me._ I got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good mornin' Seamus." Me Mam said to me. She was drinking a cup of coffee, and looking through the mail, while the dishes scrubbed themselves.

"Mornin' Mam." I replied. She made me pancakes, which were only for special occasions. "What are the pancakes for?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley today, you got your Hogwarts letter!" she exclaimed. I smiled. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, my first year had been fantastic! I went back to eating my breakfast, when I noticed another letter that looked like it was from Hogwarts.

"Mam, what's that letter?" I asked her. She looked at the letter I was pointing at, and picked it up.

"It's another letter from Hogwarts," she said. Then she glared at me. "You didn't blow the castle up, did you?"

"No, I swear on my life that I didn't, Mam! I swear!" I replied. She giggled at this, and opened the letter.

"I'll read it out loud, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Dear Mary Finnigan,

As you already know, Seamus will be attending Hogwarts again this year. But I would also like to ask a favor of you. There is a girl a year younger than Seamus that has been invited to Hogwarts. She can only come if she is adopted. I met her personally, and she is a very sweet girl. She transformed a piece of paper into a butterfly without much difficulty, proving that she does not belong in the Muggle world. The orphanage will not let her attend any school until she is adopted. I asked her what kind of family she would like to live in, and she responded with, 'A nice, lovin' family, preferably of Irish decent, since I'm Irish'. This made me think of your family. Now, I ask this as a favor, and you do not have to comply. But it would be most helpful if you would be willing to take care of this girl, and make her feel at home when not at Hogwarts. If it is an economic problem that keeps you from taking her in, Hogwarts would be willing to supply some money to the family. Keep in mind, that this decision involves **both** of you. If Seamus dislikes this idea, take his opinion into account.

If you do decide to take her in, here is the information you need to know; the girl's name is Elizabeth, and she is currently located at the orphanage in Dublin. The workers there have been informed that someone might adopt Elizabeth, so they have papers ready to fill out.

Thank you for reading this letter. We hope you consider adopting Elizabeth.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall"

"Well, I've always wanted a sister." I said. My mother smiled.

"Then it's a sister you'll have. She sound sweet, and if Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall suggested it, it must be a good thing to do."

"When will we pick her up?" I asked.

"As soon as we're dressed and ready to go. It'd take a fool to go to Diagon Alley more times than needed."

"I'll get ready then!" I said. I left my empty plate at the table, and ran upstairs. I was going to have a little sister! Finally, someone to talk about Hogwarts with at home, besides me Mam! This day was goin' to be the best one yet.


	2. Lizzie

**OH MY GOODNESS! It has been for-EVER since I've written more for this! Well, I hope you all enjoy, and as you should know, I don't own J.K. Rowling's fabulous series, just the characters you don't recognize. **

**Have fun reading, and please review!**

**Chapter Two: Lizzie**

We arrived at the orphanage in about ten seconds, since me Mam can apparate. It looked old, and run-down. We walked towards the orphanage proudly, knowing that we could change someone's life. When we opened the door, a small bell rang. The woman at the front desk looked up. She had a small stature, and looked about ten years older than me Mam (Think about it. She's about the same age as Snape. Cuz they went to school together).

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you today?" she spoke in a soft, Irish voice.

"We're here to see a girl by the name of Elizabeth." My mother responded. The woman's eyes brightened.

"You're here to adopt her? Oh, she'll be thrilled! Come this way, you two. She's right down the hall."

We followed the woman down the hall, and she pointed to one of the doors.

"This is her room. Feel free to chat for a while, as long as you fill out the paperwork before you leave." She said with a smile. Then she headed back to the desk, and began to rummage through some papers.

I knocked on the door, and a small girl with freckles and dirty blonde hair opened it.

"Hello, I'm Lizzie." She said in a clear Irish voice.

"Hello there, Lizzie. I'm Mary Finnigan. And this is me son, Seamus. We're here to adopt you." My mother said excitedly. Lizzie's eyes widened, and she opened the door to us. We walked in.

"Did Dumbledore send you? Or Miss McGonagall?" she asked in a hopeful tone. I nodded. "Really? I'm going to Hogwarts? I'm actually going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course dear, that's why we're taking you in. We wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." My Mam said with a smile. Then she turned to me. "Seamus, I'm going to go fill out those papers, how about you and Lizzie get to know each other?"

"Sure, Mam." I replied. She nodded, and walked out the door.

"So, you're a wizard?" Lizzie questioned me.

"Yep." I replied. She had plopped herself down on her bed, and I sat down in the chair next to it.

"And you go to Hogwarts too?" she continued.

"Yeah, but I'm a year ahead of you." I said. Lizzie put her hand under her pillow, and took out a Hogwarts letter. I smiled.

"What is it like, Seamus?" she said curiously. I smiled.

"Well, I've only been there one year, but it's pretty amazing. The Great Hall has this ceiling that's enchanted so you can always see the weather through it, and the staircases move, and the paintings talk to you, and each other, and everything is just…"

"Magical." She finished for me.

"Lizzie, have you ever performed magic before?" I asked her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. It started when I was seven. My dad told me to bring him one of his work papers, and I accidentally made it turn into a butterfly. Me parents didn't really think I was normal after that."

"Well, me Dad didn't know I was a wizard, and he didn't know that me Mam was a witch either. Then he saw her putting some of my clothes away with her wand and he didn't think we were normal either."

"Well, I guess we have that in common." Lizzie giggled.

"So, which house do you think you'll get in?" I ask her.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, they sound the best. Which are you in?"

"Gryffindor, in fact." I say smiling. Her eyes brighten.

"Really? Do you think I could be a Gryffindor Seamus? I can be brave!" She says excitedly. This is when I notice that there are books scattered around the room, and now, they are all floating in midair.

"Lizzie, did you do that?" I ask her, pointing to the books. She turns around to look at them.

"I, I didn't mean to…" she says apologetically.

"No problem Lizzie, it's actually bloody brilliant!" I exclaim, sounding a lot like Ron and Harry. She giggles, and we hear a knock on the door. All of the books fall to the ground as my mother's head peeks in.

"Time to go, Lizzie. Do you have your things?" she asks. Lizzie grabs a small bag, and puts a hat on her head.

"I'm ready to go, Miss Finnigan." She answers.

"Just call me Mam." My mother replies, and Lizzie's eyes, already bright with excitement, grow even more bright (if possible) and she throws her arms around us.

"Thank you Mam, and you too Seamus. Thank you so much."


End file.
